The Year of No Snape
by Molly Potter
Summary: James and Lily alive? How? Review tell me how ya like it not pg yet but will be
1. A letter

Chapter 1 ****

Chapter 1

The Dursleys Again.

Harry Potter and his sister Molly were not normal people infact they were not ordinary wizards at all. For one thing they were also the twin Heirs of Gryffendor and could bring any two dead people back alive although they hadn't decide whom yet. They had just survived another attack by Voldemort who had killed Cedric Diggory in the process. Although they had tried to save him they would not have reached him in time. It was nearly midnight on July 30 they would soon be 15 years old yet they were busy doing their potions homework without waking the Dursleys. If the Dursleys knew they were studying magic by night they most certainly be forced to eat a quarter of a carrot a day which they would not be able to live off of. All of a sudden Hedwig flies in the window carrying a letter from Ron.

Dear Harry and Molly,

Guess What? Dumbledore gave Mum permission for you to come visit the rest of the summer holidays. Dad and I are coming for you tomorrow.

Ron

PS. Hermione's a perfect she called me and asked me to tell you.

"All Right!" said Harry," No More Dursleys for the rest of the holidays_._


	2. Professor Severus Snape's Death

Disclaimer: I owe nothing everything belongs to J ****

Disclaimer: I owe nothing everything belongs to J.K.R. except Molly she belongs to me

Chapter Two

"Does that mean Sirus is free?" I ask. "No," says Harry , " But Dumbledore gave permission to stay at Ron's the rest of the summer!" "Yes," I whisper so I don't wake Dudley who was made to sleep in our room to keep an eye on us, "No more of Dudley in our room!"

Meanwhile at Voldemort's secret hideout in Bulgaria….

"Snape," Voldie says, "Come here." "Yes, My Lord?" 

"I just got some interesting information from Nagini," Voldemort says in a flat toneless voice," She told me you are spying on us for Dumbledore. Is that true, Severus?" "Y-y-y-yes, My Lord it's true. I am a spy for Dumbledore." Gasps come from everyone in the room. They are all thinking the same thought: Severus Snape a former Slytherin a spy for that foolhearted Dumbledore? That can't be true? Can it?

"Well I have my punishment for you." Voldie yells at Snape taking his wand and points it at Snape, "Your punishment is death. Avadra Kedreva." THUMP 

"HA HA HA. That should show Dumbledore." 

One of the death eaters laughs to himself as his leaves thinking what fools to think there was only one spy from the good side.

A/N Please tell me what you think I'm new to this site so please review and if I get at least 2 reviews I'll add the next chapter sometime this week or next week when I have time.


	3. The Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer I own molly and the spell everything else is JKRs ****

Disclaimer I own molly and the spell everything else is JKRs

Chapter 2

As the mysterious figure left the meeting he laughed to himself "Want to believe James and Lily Potter are dead well your wrong Voldemort. Because my wife Lily and I are alive not dead."

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…

Harry and Molly are called to Dumbledore's office. "Are we in trouble for something we didn't know about?" Harry asks. 'I don't have a clue." I reply.

The finally reach his office trying to figure out what the password is this time. "Umm… Kit-Kat" I say immediately the gargoyle springs open to let us in.

"Professor, why did you call us here?" Harry asks. "Harry, Molly sit down," says Professor Dumbledore says," I just got a letter from your father James Potter it turns out that your mother and father are actually alive."" How can this be?" I ask

"He does not explain in the letter all he says he will tell us later when the time is right." Dumbledore tells them. "We better get to Transfiguration now we don't want to be late. Thanks for telling us Professor." Harry and I say at the same time.

We silently leave the headmaster's office. "Do you think its true?" I ask Harry. "I wouldn't know what to believe."

A/n sorry for the short chapter but writes block has befallen on me tell me any ideas in your review.


	4. First Detention for Hermione

Disclaimer I own nothing except Molly and Professor Heart everything else is JKRs ****

Disclaimer I own nothing except Molly and Professor Heart everything else is JKRs. So don't sue.

A/n thanks to:

Bertie Wooster for reviewing and yes Snape is dead for good tho7ugh you might see his ghost in future chapters.

Molly Potter

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

"Same here," Harry said," I'll only believe it when I see it." The silently walked to Transfiguration barely making it on time. "Where were you guys?" Hermione whispers, " You were not in the common room." "Dumbledore asked to see us after breakfast this morning." I reply "Why?" Hermione said, "Your not in trouble already are you?" "No, he had to tell us something real important" Harry says in a monotone voice," He said our mum and dad are alive." "THAT'S IMMPOSSIBLE" screamed Hermione. "Hermione, for screaming in class for no reason you will serve a detention tonight with the new Potions Master, Professor Heart," said Professor McGongall. Just then the bell rings to signal the end of class. "We're supposed to have Potions next but because Professor Heart won't be arriving till noon we have a free class period, YES, Harry how bout going to Hogsmeade till Lunch?" asked Ron. " All right with me," He replies," How about you too? Are you coming or not?" " I am," I say," Hermione?" "No, I'm not going to break the rules as I'm a prefect and you two she points at Harry and me you are prefects too so your not setting a good example for the first years." With that Hermione storms off to who knows where. 

A/n sorry for short chap. But I have writers block so review and tell me any ideas for the next chapter.


	5. Potter Cousin

****

Harry's Triplet

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except Professor Heart Lynn Potter Molly Potter and the plot.

A/n at the bottom

Mean while in Ireland Lynn Potter wakes up to the sound of owls in her room. "What the heck? MUM there's owls in my room!"

Her foster mom Helen enters a muggle of coarse. "Ah I see you have your Hogwarts letters" You see Helen happened to be a mother of a witch. She looks at Lynn and says Lynn you're a witch. You would be in your fifth year since your fifteen but I had to protect you from dark wizard who killed your parents. And you have a twin."

"Ok I sort of believe you" She grabs the letter and reads:

Dear Mrs. Potter

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry as a fifth year. Enclosed is a list of supplies meet the train at Platform 9 and three quarters at 9:00 on October 1.

Deputy Headmistress

Professor M. McGongall

A/n I would add more but not a lot of time. My teachers have been piling up homework so it might be a while between chapters. I know they are short but I don't have a lot of time.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Rose Fence- I'll keep your idea in mind.

Daddyz Gurlz- thanks for reviewing. 

I highly recommend A New Beginning by Prongs


	6. Return to Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer I own nothing except Molly and Lynn Potter and Professor Heart.

A/N see bottom

Meanwhile over in France, Laura Potter Paris (twin of lynn not harry and molly) woke up to find and owl in her room. "MUM!" she screamed "there is an owl in my room"

Marie Paris walked into her adopted daughter's room and said " Guess its time to tell you your story. You see Laura you are a witch. You are not really my daughter. Your parents and your uncle james and aunt lily were killed by and evil wizard. I was told when I adopted you to not tell you till you got your owl. I though that meant when you were eleven but I was wrong. So this year I'm sending you to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there you will meet your twin and your twin cousins. Why don't you open your letter now."

"Sure. Whatever Mum" Laura replied " I don't really believe your story though." Laura then preceded to open her letter which read:

Miss Potter,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will attend as a fifth year. At the beginning we will use a spell to make you learn what you missed in the past four years. Enclosed is a supply list and directions to Diagon Alley. Catch the train at Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1. Instructions on how to get on the platform at Kings Cross in London are included.

Professor M. McGongall

Deputy Headmistress.

A/N Thanks for Reviewing:

Rose Fencer-thanks I hope you enjoy my other story Mixed Up Time.

I will try and update often though that is hard. I'm currently taking first semester exams. I'm taking my SATs this Saturday. It's for a gifted program. Hope to update as soon as possible.

Keep Reviewing.

Molly Potter


	7. Lily and James

The Year of No Snape

Chapter 7

Lily and James Potter

Disclaimer: I one nothing but Molly, Lynn, Laura, and the plot. Everything else belongs to JKR.

A/N See bottom

Harry was heading back to the common room from potions when he saw a door he had never seen before. When he went in he saw two people he knew but couldn't put a name to them. They asked him to take them to Dumbledore's office. When Dumbledore saw them all he said was, "Lily…James…but how?" After that he fainted. Harry fainted on the spot after realizing these people were his parents. Back in the common room, Molly was talking to Hermione. "Hermione, I feel tired but I got 10 hours of sleep last night. I think I should go to the hospital wing.

A/N I know its short but I'm really busy and I'm and my mom is bugging me to get off the computer. Please review.

Molly Potter


	8. Chapter 8

The Year of No Snape

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: only molly, laura, lynn, and the plot are mine. Anything not in the hp books is mine.

A/N see bottom now on with the story!

"I think you should. I'll take you" Hermione replied. Meanwhile in the Hospital wing, harry was having a dream. In his dream… "Sirius" Harry runs up to a bloody person lying on the ground. The person looks up at Harry and says, "Its your fault, Harry. You killed them and me. I hate you." After the words "I Hate You", Harry wakes up screaming. Ron says grumpily, " Why did you wake us up at 2 am Harry?" "Yeah, Why?" the other fifth year Gryffendor boys said in unison." "Nothing to worry about, just another nightmare thanks to You-Know-Who, you can all go back to sleep now." Harry told them. "Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron.' "Alright then promise me you will get some sleep and see Dumbledore later this morning, ok?" "All right"

A/n sorry this chapter is short but I saw this challenge that I'm going to take up by Severitus its where Snape is harrys father interesting isn't it. Please read and review!


End file.
